bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Unmasked
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 12 |last = Gate Crashers |next = Voices in the Night |image = File:2011-07-14 1333.png }} Unmasked is the 12nd episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on July 25, 2009. Plot Mira and Baron are stuck on Earth with Dan, Runo and Julie, so Mira decides that they need to take a break, so they go to an amusement park. Mira and Julie are separated from the rest of the group, and run into Spectra and Gus, who say that they came back to Earth, by tracking Dan's Gauntlet to the amusement park. Mira wants to know whether or not Spectra is her brother Keith, so she decides to brawl against him. However, Gus rearranges their deal, so she battles Gus instead. If she wins Spectra takes off his mask, but if she loses she has to join the Vexos against Prince Hydron. At first, Mira struggles against Gus's abilities, but with help from the "original" Subterra Master Julie and her Copycat Ability Card, Mira pulls through and defeats Gus. Despite Gus' attempts to dissuade Spectra, he removes his mask and is revealed to be truly Mira's brother, Keith. Mira is now feeling very sad, because she knows now that her brother is on the dark side. Major events *Dan takes Baron, Runo, Julie and Mira to an amusement park. *Dan and Runo encounter Brandon, a kid who helped in the fight against Naga. *Mira and Julie encounter Spectra and Gus, who have teleported back to Earth by tracking Dan's Gauntlet. *Mira challenges Spectra to a battle, still suspecting that he is Keith, saying that he must remove his mask if he loses. **Spectra decides that if he wins, Mira will be forced to help him stage a mutiny against Hydron. **Gus decides to battle in Spectra's place. *Mira defeats Gus using advice fron Julie. *Spectra removes his mask and confirms Mira's suspicions that he is her brother Keith. Featured Brawls Mira Fermin VS Gus Grav Round 1 *'Mira Life Force: 500 Points (100%)' *'Gus Life Force: 500 Points (100%)' Battle Gus throws his Gate Card and Premo Vulcan (Power: 500 Gs). Mira throws out Thunder Wilda (Power: 450 Gs). Gus activates the ability Titan Knuckle '(Premo Vulcan: 500 - 700 Gs ~ Thunder Wilda: 450 - 250 Gs). Mira activates the ability '''Gun Lock '(Thunder Wilda: 250 - 450 Gs). Gus activates the ability 'Screw Jolt '(Premo Vulcan: 700 - 900 Gs ~ Thunder Wilda: 450 - 250 Gs). Mira activates the ability '''Clay Wall '''to return Premo Vulcan to its base power level and add 200 Gs to Thunder Wilda (Premo Vulcan: 900 - 500 Gs ~ Thunder Wilda: 250 - 450 Gs). Gus activates the ability '''Titan Knuckle '''again (Premo Vulcan: 500 - 700 Gs ~ Thunder Wilda: 450 - 250 Gs). Mira activates the ability '''Sand-Beast '''to nullify the opponent's ability (Premo Vulcan: 700 - 500 Gs ~ Thunder Wilda: 250 - 450 Gs). Mira activates the ability '''Quicksand Hole '''to prevent Premo Vulcan from moving and subtract 200 Gs from Premo Vulcan (Premo Vulcan: 500 - 300 Gs). '''Gus throws out Bakugan Trap Hexados (Premo Vulcan and Hexados: 650 Gs). Gus activates the ability Land Twist '''(Thunder Wilda: 450 - 250 Gs). Mira activates the ability '''Molten Rock '''to nullify '''Land Twist '''and transfer 200 Gs from Hexados to Thunder Wilda (Premo Vulcan and Hexados: 650 - 450 Gs ~ Thunder Wilda: 250 - 450 - 650 Gs). '''Gus Life Force: 300 Points (60%) Mira wins this round. Round 2 *'Mira Life Force: 500 Points (100%)' *'Gus Life Force: 300 Points (60%)' Battle Mira throws her Gate Card and 'Thunder Wilda (Power: 450 Gs).' Gus throws out Premo Vulcan (Power: 500 Gs). Gus activates the ability Titan Knuckle '''(Premo Vulcan: 500 - 700 Gs ~ Thunder Wilda: 450 - 250 Gs). Mira activates the ability '''Clay Wall '''to return Premo Vulcan to its base power level and add 200 Gs to Thunder Wilda (Premo Vulcan: 700 - 500 Gs ~ Thunder Wilda: 250 - 450 Gs). Gus activates the ability '''Heavy Aegis '''to nullify '''Clay Wall '''and add 200 Gs to Premo Vulcan (Premo Vulcan: 500 - 700 - 900 Gs ~ Thunder Wilda: 450 - 250 Gs). '''Mira throws out Bakugan Trap Baliton (Thunder Wilda and Baliton: 600 Gs). Mira activates the ability Clay Roller '(Thunder Wilda and Baliton: 600 - 800 Gs ~ Premo Vulcan: 900 - 700 Gs). Gus activates the ability '''Viblow '(Thunder Wilda and Baliton: 800 - 600 Gs ~ Premo Vulcan: 700 - 900 Gs). '''Mira Life Force: 200 Points (40%) Gus wins this round. Round 3 *'Mira Life Force: 200 Points (40%)' *'Gus Life Force: 300 Points (60%)' Battle Gus throws his Gate Card and Premo Vulcan (Power: 500 Gs). Mira throws out Thunder Wilda (Power: 450 Gs). Mira throws out Bakugan Trap Baliton (Thunder Wilda and Baliton: 800 Gs). Mira activates the ability Apollo Head '(Thunder Wilda and Baliton: 800 - 1000 Gs). Mira activates the ability '''Iron Plate '(Premo Vulcan: 500 - 300 Gs). '''Gus throws out Bakugan Trap Hexados (Premo Vulcan and Hexados: 650 Gs). Mira activates the ability Ground Detonator '(Thunder Wilda and Baliton: 1000 - 1200 Gs ~ Premo Vulcan and Hexados:650 - 450 Gs). Gus activates the Double ability '''Titan Knuckle '''plus '''Screw Impact '(Thunder Wilda and Baliton: 1000 - 800 - 600 Gs ~ Premo Vulcan and Hexados:650 - 850 - 1050 Gs). Mira, with the help of Julie, activates the ability 'Copycat '''to copy '''Titan Knuckle '''and '''Screw Impact '(Thunder Wilda and Baliton: 600 - 800 - 1000 Gs ~ Premo Vulcan and Hexados:1050 - 850 - 650 Gs). '''Gus Life Force: 0 Points (0%) Winner is Mira Firman. Bakugan Seen *Thunder Wilda *Premo Vulcan *Neo Dragonoid *Mega Nemus Bakugan Trap Seen *Baliton *Hexados Trivia *There is an error in which when Mira tells the group they should relax for a little while, Runo is the one talking. *This episode continues the joke started in Gate Crashers of referring to the Vexos as a Boy Band. Video de:Demaskiert Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes